


A kingdom can fall in two days

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: I remember when I was a child when I didn’t know right from wrong, death from life. I could never appreciate everything I had every breath I take now is a gift. I am bleeding out, slowly but surely I will be dead soon. Fated to die alone just like many others did I was not special by any means...





	A kingdom can fall in two days

I remember when I was a child when I didn’t know right from wrong, death from life. I could never appreciate everything I had every breath I take now is a gift. I am bleeding out, slowly but surely I will be dead soon. Fated to die alone just like many others did I was not special by any means.

My back lays against the wall, hearing it move and groan under the pressure. I was totally dead there was no I was making out of this one alive, the building feel after that bastion united threw a bomb casing at me. The building didn’t stand a chance to even resist the force, hopefully the bastion unit that did it was also trapped under this building. Maybe it was more trapped than broken, if I were to die it would suffer.

A little blue light flashes in the corner of my eyes, I move from the wall towards the light. My feet slide from under my body, the floor as unforgiving as it was caught me face first. I feel my body lock up in pain, I hug the hard ground laying there.

The blue light flashes again maybe a com signal, or even better a communicator.

Hope sparks in my body maybe away out of here, maybe I have a chance to live. I reach the blue light reaching a backpack, my backpack. I shuffle threw the contents reach something metal my communicator!

I yank out the metal object, it was the… the data log. From…

I threw it out of rage out of rage, it hit the wall a clatters on the ground bursting into life, blue light staining all of the wall.

“Hello sweet pea I wanted ta talk to ya but ya can’t understand anythin’ now Hannybee want ta record us watchin’ ya grow,” The recording of my dad plays” Hanzo come show the camera the pod.”

I watch in froze shock as the wall and floors come to life. 

“Kon'nichiwa, Chīsame no yatsu.” Papa say to me” Kore wa anatadesu akanbō to shite.”

“Yes darlin this is you, you are growin like a normal baby would but you are both of are’s I cant wait so see you when you grow up. When you are born.”

I tear up my dad and papa…

I pick up the hollorecorder and whisper to it” Dad papa I will avenge you. They won’t get away with it…” My voice cracks and a break down who am I kidding I am not going to avenge anyone I am bleeding puddles and I am trapped in this building with no food, no water, no help. I crawl back over to my backpack remember a gift I had in there. A biotic field, the last gift I ever got from the old soldier before he passed.

I throw it at the ground feeling the warmth of the biotic field but I could stat here for much longer the building was unstable. It could crash at any moment but where else did I have to go the exits where blocked. Any attempt to remove anything from the exits could send what’s left of this building to crumble and fall to the ground. My felt light headed and my eyes struggled to stay open, maybe a nap would beneficial.

 

I wake up to light peeking out of the corner of my eye, the same blue light as before. Stand up, feeling my head pound, my face flush with blood. I lost too much yesterday to be doing anything but lay down but I have no time to sit. The blue light blinks again, I walk over to the light taping the hollorecorder. Watching the room come to life, my dad stand in the middle of the room.

“Hey sweet pea you papa Hanzo doesn’t know this but I set these little video to only play after we both die. So if you are watching this we love you very much, and… King Kong ain’t got nothing on ya” Dad disappears from the room.

Tears fill my eyes,” Thank you dad, I promise I will show the world, prove the world you are right King Kong got nothing on me.” I whisper knowing full and well he was gone, they were gone and there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
